Uma nova vida juntos e para sempre
by Vicky Granger Malfoy
Summary: Luke muda para o lado de Cronos, mas na hora H, quando esta quase matando o amor de sua vida ve o que perdeu naquele lado...


Oiii leitores queridinhus, fofuxinhos do meu heart...

Bom primeiramente eu queria dizer que os personagens não me pertencem, bom somente Pandora.

Segundo: Eh uma fic de um único cap. (One-shot)

Terceiro: eu fiz algumas mudanças na história: Silena e Charles não morreram, assim como Zöe Doce-Amarga. Thalia não eh uma caçadora. Chris Rodrigues naum foi para o lado de Cronos. Ahhh, quase esqueci, Cronos não usou o corpo de Luke e sim o de Ethan Nakamura.

Quarto: mtoooo obrigada ao meu amigo Paulo por me dar o nome da espada de Pandora. Fonteinfinita. Quem não entendeu o pq do nome me deixe review com essa pergunta. Se as review forem muitas e boas, pretendo fazer outro cap respondendo as reviews.

E por ultimo e mais importante eu queria dizer que essa fic eh um presente de aniversario pra minha best Nanda Atena que esta de aniversario amanha, 05/06, espero q goste amiga...

Boa leitura...

XXX

Olá, meu nome é Pandora, é isso mesmo que você leu: PAN-DO-RA. Se escreve igual a Pandora daquele filme " Avatar", que provavelmente você já assistiu, mas o não tem nada a ver com esse "Pandora". Bom, voltando ao assunto: sou morena, baixinha, olhos castanho e cabelo curto. Sou uma meio-sangue e moro no acampamento meio-sangue (dããã) já que sou sozinha e nunca conheci meu pai ou mãe. Como você já deve ter percebido sou uma campista indeterminada, mas para quem não tinha percebido: eu sou uma campista IN-DE-TER-MI-NA-DA. No momento tenho 17 anos e estou no acampamento desde os 7 anos, nesses 10 anos não fui reconhecida por nenhum dos deuses. Cheguei aqui junto com Thalia, que virou um pinheiro, mas já voltou ao "normal" (quando falo "normal" quero dizer de TPM permanente), Luke e Annabeth.

Como a Pandora da mitologia grega, tenho míseros talentos de inúmeros deuses. Por exemplo:

- A beleza de Afrodite;

- A sabedoria de Atena;

- O brilho de Apolo;

- A abilidade em lutas de Ares;

- A paixão por festas de Dionísio;

- A abilidade com fogo e água de Héstia e Poseidon, respectivamente;

E assim por adiante, mas também era motivo de dúvida: fica cada dia mais difícil dar um palpite sobre o meu pai ou mãe. Essas qualidades é o que me faz ser irmã de todos.

Durante 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana eu esperava ansiosamente por algo que nunca veio e nunca viria: meu reconhecimento.

Sou amiga de todos, sem exceção. Annabeth e Nanda, uma filha de Apolo, eram minhas melhores amigas. Contávamos TUDO umas para a outras. Éramos inseparáveis, bom só quando o Percy e o Nico apareciam e eu ficava no vácuo. Mas logo eu encontrava alguém pra conversar. Ah, Annabeth e Percy namoram há dois anos, desde os 16 assim como Nico e Nanda. Nenhum dos casai tiveram um briga séria, só aquelas briguinhas que dois minutos.

Já eu não tinha namorado. Não que me faltassem pretendentes, mas AQUELE que eu queria parecia não perceber. Quem era? Simplesmente Luke Castellan. Sou apaixonada por ele desde meus sete anos, quando cheguei aqui e ele cuidou de mim. Ele é meu melhor amigo depois de Annabeth. Mas, infelizmente, Luke mudou de lado a pouco tempo, uniu-se a Cronos, o rei dos Titãs que é um psicopata, psicótico, maníaco, louquinho por vingança dos deuses e quer destruir o Olimpo.

Hoje, mais precisamente, AGORA, é A hora, agora é a hora mais esperada, a luta. Sei que perderei alguém muito querido para mim, mas vou continuar lutando contra Cronos, me vingarei pela morte de meus amigos. Derrotaremos Cronos, salvaremos o Olimpo, seremos heróis.

A luta começou a mais ou menos 1 hora atrás. Já matei muitas criaturas, mas também estou ferida, tenho um corte na perna, dois no braço esquerdo e um pequeno corte na bochecha. Não parei para reparar nos outros, quando matava um já vinha outro. Aos poucos eles foram diminuindo de quantidade. Aquilo estava fácil demais para ser verdade.

No final sobrou apenas Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Chris, Nico, Percy, Nanda e eu lutando contra poucos monstros. Os outros? Estão feridos ou... Mortos. Quando todos acabamos de derrotar os últimos monstros, Ethan, quer dizer Cronos, quer dizer Cronos no corpo de Ethan, pronunciou algo em grego e empousais apareceram e deixaram meus amigos desarmados e imobilizados e eu estava lá: livre, leve e solta, bom talvez apenas solta.

- Vá lá meu herói, mate essa meio-sangue apaixonada. – disse a voz apavorante de Cronos a Luke.

Agora eu entendi, como eu pude ser tão burra, Cronos sabia dos meus sentimentos por Luke, sabia que eu o amava. E queria que eu morresse pelas mãos do meu maior amor.

Ah, cara, isso já é crueldade!

- É mesmo necessário mestre?

- Agora virou um covardezinho? – ui, pegou no ponto fraco de Luke, ser chamado de covarde ele não admitia.

Ele veio andando, não ele veio _desfilando _em minha direção com sua espada, Mordecostas na mão, apertei ainda mais minha espada, Fonteinfinita na mão que estava suando, meus amigos tentavam se soltar, mas sem sucesso.

- Desculpe – disse ele, uma lágrima rolou no seu rosto - terei que fazer isso.

- Não Luke, pára. Ele está te manipulando, não é isso que você quer, ainda da para desistir. Eu estou te implorando, volta para o nosso lado.

- Desculpe, é tarde demais.

- Não.

- Eu já fiz minha escolha. Agora se é corajosa lute comigo.

- Não. – no momento que pronunciei essa maldita palavra ele avançou com sua espada e começamos a luta.

Ele me atacava e eu defendia, eu atacava e ele defendia. No inicio ele pegou leve comigo, não queria realmente me machucar, mas eu não queria deixar as coisas fáceis para ele e ele percebeu, então começou definitivamente a luta. Ele tinha cortes por todo o corpo, assim como eu, mas os meus eram os piores, Luke era o melhor espadachim de todos os tempos, eu tinha um corte mais profundo na outra perna e outra na mão direita, onde eu seguro a espada. Estava começando a ficar cansada, uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário de Luke. Ele nunca iria se cansar. Então em um dos golpes ele jogou minha espada, Fonteinfinita, longe, um metro do pé de Annabeth, nisso cai de joelhos me rendendo, enquanto Luke coloca Mordecostas em meu pescoço, pronto para me matar. Ele chorava, assim como eu e todos na sala, menos é claro Cronos e as harpias, que riam como se fosse uma comédia, Cronos gargalhava.

- Me mate Luke – gritei de raiva. Como ele teve a coragem?

- Não consigo. – chorávamos juntos.

Então ele tirou a espada do meu pescoço e a levantou, fechei os olhos e tombei a cabeça para trás esperando a morte. Mas estava demorando muito.

- Vamos logo – falei irritada ainda com os olhos fechados – Acabe logo com isso.

Abri os olhos, Luke ainda mantinha Mordecostas levantada, estava chorando, não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Vamos logo filhote de deus, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Bom na verdade, eu sou o titã do tempo, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, mas isso já esta virando uma chatice, portanto acabe logo com isso! – disse Cronos irritado.

- Eu não posso – disse Luke vacilando e se ajoelhando na minha frente – eu não sou do mal, não posso matar mais uma pessoa.

- Tarde de mais. – tentei ser o mais fria possível, mas não dava. Eu estava chorando.

- O que? – Perguntou Cronos incrédulo. – Isso não faz parte do plano seu idiota.

- Foda-se o plano. – Ele olhou para mim, bem fundo nos meus olhos e vi que ele tinha mudados de lado, de novo. Ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar, olhou para as empousais e ordenou: - Solte-os, é uma ordem. – Elas imediatamente soltaram e se afastaram.

- Então você realmente mudou de lado. Vou matar todos vocês. – disse Cronos determinado.

Então todos atacaram principalmente Luke. De inicio ele lutou de verdade, mas depois Cronos utilizou seu poder de diminuir a velocidade do tempo, mas Luke era imune a esse poder. Os dois lutavam Luke com Mordecostas e Cronos com sua foice, que por um momento atingiu Luke na perna. Eu sabia os efeitos daquela coisa, todos sabiam: você ia perdendo a alma aos poucos. Quando a foice atingiu Luke ele gritou de dor e o tempo voltou ao normal. Cronos se esqueceu de nós e começou a rir, a gargalhar, nisso nós o atacamos para distrair-lo enquanto Luke o cortava com sua própria arma. Era o plano mais bem feito sem planejamento que eu já vi, E olha que eu já vi vários, os melhores eram os de Annabeth! Cronos praguejou algo em grego, algo como. "Não! Olha o que vocês fizeram seus filhotes de deuses". E num próximo instante ele caiu no chão morto. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Mas Cronos não era imortal?" Sim, mas a foice de Cronos é muito poderosa, mata até um imortal, então Cronos já era, escafedeu, sumiu literalmente Cronos não estava mais lá, apenas sua foice que não brilhava tanto como na mão do dono. Todos comemoraram, deram vivas, e nós abraçamos. Até que eu ouvi um gemido vindo do chão. Era Luke, que havia sido atingido com a foice de Cronos.

- Pelos deuses, você foi atingido.

- Pando... Dora... Eu estou morren... Do. – Luke não conseguia formular frases inteiras.

- Não, Luke eu não vou agüentar perder você.

- Eu... Vou ficar... Bem. Promete que vai se cuidar?

- Você não pode morrer você não vai morrer.

- O que... Você pode fazer?

- Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir. – todos os outros olhavam a cena com tristeza. – Me ajudem. – implorei – Ele esta morrendo!

Annabeth e Nanda vieram para o meu lado. Nanda como filha de Apolo, deus da medicina, entre outras coisas, colocou a mão sobre ele e deu o diagnóstico que eu menos queria ouvir.

- Ele esta morrendo, tem pouco tempo. Ele foi atingido pela foice de Cronos, de CRONOS! – que mania dessa garota de ficar repetindo as palavras para dar ênfase!

- Pan, eu...Eu acho que tem uma soluça mas não tenho certeza que Dara certo.

- Diga, tento qualquer coisa.

- Já salvei Percy com meu amor, acho que você deveria tentar. Peça ajuda a Afrodite e a Apolo. Torça para que tenham compaixão. – disse Annabeth com lágrimas nos olhos. Não tinha ciúmes, Luke era seu amigo traidor.

Annabeth e Nanda saíram do meu lado e eu continuei ali, segurando a mão de meu amor.

Eu tinha duas opções: fazer o que Annabeth me disse e esperar o melhor ou esperar ele morrer e me matar também.

Comecei pela primeira opção. Segurei sua mão com mais força e comecei minha oração aos deuses. Percebi que os outros também rezavam em uníssono. Luke me olhava sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse pela primeira vez. Meu coração bateu em esperança, ele estava se recuperando, dava para ver sua pele voltando a cor normal. Sorri peguei-o e lhe dei um beijo carinhoso. E ele retribuiu. Tinha dado certo, o que Annabeth me disse para fazer deu certo.

Agora todos se beijavam, cada um com seu namorado ou namorada. Eu e Luke, Annabeth e Percy, Nanda e Nico, Clarisse e Chris, Silena e Charles, bom menos Thalia e Grover que ficaram constrangidos com a situação, Grover tinha Júniper, mas ela não estava aqui, assim como Seth, o namorado mortal de Thalia, que alias via através da névoa.

- Cof Cof – disse Grover – Desculpe atrapalhar os casaizinhos, mas a gente aqui ta sobrando então...

- Ok,Ok, nós entendemos Grover. – falou Percy rindo ao melhor amigo.

Quando Luke se levantou, Annabeth olhou para Percy, que fez um sim com a cabeça, então Annabeth foi até Luke e o olhou emocionada.

- É bom ter você de volta. – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Senti saudades.

- Eu também.

- Me da um abraço? – perguntou Luke. Annabeth olhou para Percy de novo e ele novamente vez que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois se abraçaram forte, matando a saudade. Se eu sentia ciúmes? Nenhum. Annabeth se soltou do abraço e voltou para o lado de Percy.

- E então vamos pro acampamento? – Perguntou Clarisse

- Mas e Luke? – Surgiu outra pergunta dessa vez veio de Beckendorf.

- Luke vai conosco ao acampamento, explicaremos tudo, mas antes queria falar a sós com ele pode ser?

- Claro, claro. – disseram todos mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando todos saíram Luke pegou minha mão e falou:

- Obrigado.

- Eu morreria se você morresse. Eu te amo.

- Eu também, como fui burro, como eu fui trocar de lado? Eu... Eu não...

- Shhhh, não precisa se explicar.

- Só peço desculpas, por tudo. Prometo que nada nunca vai nos separar.

- Eu também prometo, prometo pelo rio Styx.

- Pelo rio Styx. – disse ele e depois me beijou enquento um trovão se pronunciou no céu, não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali namorando, a única coisa que eu sei é que agora eu tenho, todo para mim, o amor da minha vida.

- Eu te amo. – Dissemos juntos e nos beijamos. De novo.

- Vamos? - Perguntei

- Vamos. Para a nova vida. Juntos.

- Juntos. – e saímos dali de mãos dadas.

Rumo a uma nova vida juntos e para sempre.

FIM

XXX

Obrigada por ler a fic.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjusss

B.


End file.
